High School of the Dead: The Rising Sun
by Aster Williams
Summary: A chorus of raspy moans echoed in the hallway of the high school. Bodies swayed from side to side as they searched for their prey, their next meal. Jasper and Conrad both try to escape the undead infested place they once called school to find every where else is just the same. Follow them as they try to survive the world they now live in. T for now. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**High School of the Dead: The Raising Sun**

By: Aster Williams

* * *

**Chapter One**

December 23 07:04 AM

A chorus of raspy moans echoed in the hallways of the high school. The school, moments before, was full of cheerful life and the whispering of the latest gossip, but was now filled with the soft shuffling of feet dragging across the floor. Bodies swayed from side to side as they searched for their prey, their next meal. Classrooms were vacant, filled with chairs and tables all thrown carelessly across the room tainted with blood. Few students remain inside, searching for a way out of the building.

Jasper Flint, a third year in high school, clutched the sleeve of the friend that saved him. They were lucky enough to hide in the small supply closet but didn't know how long it would be before they were discovered. Pressing himself closer to his savior, he tried to calm himself down. His friend, Conrad Kaiser, wrapped a possessive arm around him, trying to comfort the traumatized soul. Jasper bit his lip as a chilling scream disrupted the silence; trembling, he curled up into a fetal position on the ground. Conrad stared down at his friend as he leaned down to whisper something into his ear. With a hesitant nod of approval from Jasper, Conrad leaned forward to see if the hallway was clear.

With the door ajar, Conrad scanned the area; few of "them" remained in the hallway. Cursing under his breath, he glanced back at Jasper, who was still trying to calm himself down. Turning to his friend, Conrad took a hold of the smaller boy's shoulders. In shock, Jasper snapped his eyes up to meet the stern green eyes that scared him a bit.

"Jazz, we can't keep waiting here..." Conrad whispered with a monotone voice.

"W-What?" Jasper asked, even if he didn't want those words to be repeated.

"We need to get out of here," Conrad whispered as he stood up and pulled the terrified boy up with him.

"B-But," Jasper was cut off when he was handed a metal pole.

"Jazz…as soon as we get out of here you can cry all you want," Conrad harshly whispered as he took a metal pole for himself.

Conrad pushed the door open slowly as the hallway appeared to be vacant. Taking Jasper's shaking hand, he tugged the younger boy with him. Their footsteps echoed in the hallway as they approached and hid behind the corner. Jasper shook in fear not only for the fact that they might die but also because Conrad wasn't himself anymore. The harsh tone he used with Jasper told him something changed. A small tug on the sleeve told Jasper the coast was clear and they would be traveling down another of the empty hallways. Everything seemed to be a blur, passing through hallways, turning around corners and hiding behind walls they both avoided as many of "them" as they possibly could.

"C-Conrad…" Jasper whispered as those dark green eyes snapped towards him.

"What?" the older snapped.

"I-I…" he stuttered, trying to form words.

"Why don't you ask me later when we know we're safe?" Conrad whispered with a sigh before something caught his attention.

"W-Watch out!" Conrad yelled as Jasper gasped and dropped the metal pole to the ground.

The metal clashing with the tile ground echoed through the hallway, sending a vibration of fear down both teenagers' bodies.

"Just fuckin' perfect!" Conrad cursed as he pushed Jasper aside to swing his pole at a former student's head.

Blood spattered across the floor and wall, leaving a strong scent of metal in the air. Within moments they were slowly being surrounded by the former students and teachers. The horrid scent of feces and raw skin, accompanied the foul metallic blood. Slightly angered, Conrad broke a nearby window and grabbed Jasper's waist, who was trying to pick up the metal pole he had dropped. Swinging the younger boy over his shoulder, he jumped out the window and started to run away from the building knowing they needed to get out of there.

Conrad's eyes scanned the area and noticed there were many of "them" across the courtyard. It is then, that he saw a group of students running towards one of the large school buses left in the parking lot. Catching the eye of one of them, he hoped they would invite them to join their small group. As he forced his legs to pick up speed, he felt his calves start to burn from the built up of lactic acid. Sucking air through his teeth, he forced himself to sprint across the closing area of free space between the enclosing groups of dead students. He felt Jasper grip his shoulder as he was yards away from the vehicle.

The group of students reached the bus first and after turning the vehicle on, turned the vehicle so the side doors were facing Conrad and Jasper. Pairs of hands reached out to help the two teenagers into the bus before forcing the doors closed. As soon as they were in the bus, it took off into the streets of the city. Panting, Conrad sat on the steps of the bus and let Jasper sit on his lap. Looking into his friend's glistening blue eyes, he watched as the younger boy started to cry. Sighing, he let his friend wrap his arms and legs around him.

Everything was a big blur to Jasper as he let his tears slip down his face. All he could remember was staring at those...those things trying to reach him and Conrad, trying to attack them. He could remember seeing more start to surround them in the courtyard and many trying to touch them but failed. Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of these memories that plagued his mind. He wrapped himself around his friend, his only safe place, and yet the thing that scared him the most right now. He felts his body being picked up as he started to take in his surroundings. Rubbing his eyes, he realized they were in a bus surrounded by familiar faces.

Jasper's eyes didn't concentrate on the faces that stared back at him, but instead he stared out the back window. Clouds were a pale pink color as the sky was a baby blue color with strips of pink and purple. The sun was rising, a start of a new day…no…a start of a new world.

* * *

_That's the beginning of the chapter and the story._

_I'm accepting from around 3 - 7 characters. I warn you now:_**_ YOUR CHARACTER MAY OR MAY NOT_ _DIE_**. _Please be aware of that and no, my character will not live forever. I am accepting OCs via PM and forum [which is located on my profile]. Here are a few things that are important to know._

**_IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW_**

_1. I accept homosexual, bisexual, pansexual, and heterosexual people._

_2. Your character may or may not die in this story_

_3. Your character must have a pratical back story/history._

_4. Your may enter more than one character [seeing as how I have two]_

**_My character will be posted on the forum if you want an example. When you post on the forum, please title it as your character's name._**

* * *

**General**

Name:

Nickname: [Optional]

Gender:

Nationality:

Age:

Birthday:

Medical Illnesses:

Sexual Orientation:

**Personality**

Before Outbreak:

After Outbreak:

Good Traits:

Bad Traits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Obsessions:

Addictions:

Fears:

Skills:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Personal Quote: [Optional]

**Favorites:**

Time of Day:

Weather:

Season:

Music:

Food:

Drink:

Animal:

Color:

**Background**

Family: [Include age and their status]

Pets: [Include age and their status]

School Clubs:

History: [Be practical]

**Appearance**

Eyes:

Hair:

Skin Tone:

Body Type:

Height:

Weight:

Accessories:

Scars/Tattoos:

**Outbreak Info**

Occupation: [Student or Teacher]

School Clothing: [School clothing; uniforms are not required at the school]

Combat Clothing: [Clothing change]

Swim Wear:

Sleep Wear:

School Weapon:

Light Weight: [Close range distance weapon]

Heavy Weight: [Long distance weapon]

Preferred Death: [REQUIRED but note that I may not use this form of death but I will try]

**Qualities [1-10 scale]**

Intelligence:

Wisdom:

Strength: [physical strength]

Mentality: [mental strength; self-confidence]

Agility: [moving, dodging, etc.]

Hand to hand combat:

Aim: [with a gun/long distance shooting device]

Stamina:

**Other**

Reaction towards Jasper Q Flint:

Reation towards Conrad Ryan Kaiser:

Where should this take place: [America or Japan]

Lemon vote: [Please note that this will not be the focus of the story]


	2. Chapter 2

**High School of the Dead: The Raising Sun**

By: Aster Williams

_Thank you all that submitted an OC, a lot of them made me sad that I couldn't put all of them into this chapter. This chapter only has four other OCs but just because your character isn't in this chapter doesn't mean I will not be using him/her. __If you would like to know if your character will be appearing in later chapters please PM me about it._

_On my profile is a list that will be keeping track on who is alive and dead. The place that this story will be located is in America, though I don't know which state I want it to be yet. Also if you were wondering, this story is not going to be corresponding to things happening in the real world today. I picked December 23 because it was late in the winter where the sun rises late not because it is December. Hence the reasoning of the sun rising at 7:04 AM in the last chapter._

_If you are confused on my style of writing, please don't be afraid of criticizing me or give me any suggestions to help you understand. Your criticism will not affect my decision of using your character or not, I'm more sophisticated than that._

_If your character is in this chapter, please tell me if I got a good grasp of your character; I apologise for the small glimpses and introductions. If your idea of your character is different from my intake on him/her please tell me so I could write him/her more accurately._

_~Aster Williams_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

December 23 07:23 AM

**Conrad Ryan Kaiser**

Dark green eyes scanned the collection of students that had escaped the school and were currently sitting on the bus going who knows where. Each group of people were spread out, covered in blood and were either talking amongst themselves or sitting quietly. With his petite friend clinging to him, Conrad picked a seat that was somewhat away from the other students. Letting Jasper sit on his lap, Conrad rested his head on the top of the seat to stare at the ceiling. His legs were killing him and they burned like hell, not that Jasper's weight was helping, but he just ignored it.

Taking this moment of peace as a gift, he closed his eyes and relaxed a bit. A lot had happened this morning, although he enjoys waking up to a new day this wasn't what he expected at all. This whole apocalypse of the dead rising took him off guard but even so, he felt as if he needed to stay strong for not only him but…his eyes drifted to his now sleeping friend. The poor kid must have been exhausted from crying too much. Taking a deep sigh, he thought of the way he acted towards his childhood friend, that glare he gave Jasper and the harsh tone he used. Sure, he was annoyed that Jasper couldn't do anything but he couldn't blame the younger man.

Minutes passed before Conrad hit his head against the window. Waking up from his snooze, he realized he fell asleep for a while. Shocked a bit, he also noticed that Jasper wasn't sitting on his lap anymore. Almost in a panic, the tall blonde stood up to scan the seats to find who he was looking for. Walking over to his smaller friend, he noticed that Jasper was talking, well listening, to a cheerful young boy. Seeing the hyper dark brunette talking to his friend brought back memories that made his lip curl up into a soft smile. Conrad remembered the time that Jasper was as active as this young lad, well that time wasn't that long ago.

"Hey Jazz, who's you're new friend?" the blonde asked as he leaned down a bit.

"T-This is uh…" Jasper was cut off by a cheerful giggle.

"I'm Oliver," the dark haired boy said as he stood up with a cheerful smile.

"Conrad," Conrad said as he shook the boy named Oliver's hand.

Conrad noticed the height difference between himself and Oliver, which was by about several inches. It puzzled Conrad how Jasper wasn't terrified by the height of the brunette, considering the state he was currently in. It made his skin boil and all Conrad could do now was glare at the taller male. It seemed as if the brunette noticed the change of atmosphere as Oliver diverted his eyes and chewed his lip a bit. What took him out of his small trance was a small tug on the hem of his shirt. Looking down, his eyes softened when Jasper looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Well since it seems all of you are finally awake, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Oliver suggested as there was a brief second of silent agreement.

**Jasper Q Flint**

Looking around the bus, he recognized many of the people around him. Many of them were from his home room though he wasn't certain if he was actually enjoying that fact. Yes, it's good to know people you are familiar with but…his bright blue eyes lowered a bit…it made him uncomfortable. His trance was cut off by the weight of a hand on his shoulder. Glancing up, Oliver flashed him a smile, making Jasper blush a bit. Oliver was one of the few he didn't recognize on the bus. Although, he reminded Jasper of how cheerful he was; maybe he could get over this paranoia and…no…there's no hope for this apocalypse to end.

"Well, since no one is volunteering to go first, I'll go!" the tall brunette said as he winked at Jasper, earning a deeper blush and a glare from a certain blonde.

"I'm Oliver Ballou, you all most likely recognize me because I was captain of the baseball team," Oliver said with confidence as he grinned.

Standing proudly and with enthusiasm, Oliver puffed his chest out and put his hands on his hips, a heroic stance. With head held up high, the brunette earned himself a soft giggle from Jasper. A few rolled their eyes almost annoyed with the hyper active male's attitude but waited patiently for another to stand up. Sitting at the edge of the seat, Jasper shifted a bit so Oliver could take his seat near the window. With that, Conrad stood up with a blank face like he wasn't interested in introducing himself to everyone.

"Conrad Kaiser," the blonde stated as his eyes scanned the bus quickly, "Don't mess with Jazz or you're going to have to deal with me."

His stern voice made bus become silent, if that was even possible. With a small smirk, Conrad sat down as a signal for someone else to introduce them self. With no volunteers, the petite male felt someone push him forward a bit.

"Don't be shy," Oliver grinned as Jasper stumbled forward a bit and stood up.

Pulling at the short skirt he was wearing and nibbling at his white cargo's sleeve, he hunched over a bit. Sure, it was no problem talking in front of people, but just looking at all of them he knew something was off. Despite seeing blood all staining their clothes, they all, if not most, were glaring at him. Glancing at Conrad for moral support, his response was another stern glare.

"I-I'm Jasper…."Jasper hesitantly said and quickly sat down shortly after. It was not only embarrassing but frightening, having those eyes staring at him, full of judgment. He bit his lip, it bothered him a lot; it was unfair that they seemed so calm in this situation while he…his eyes lowered…he's doing nothing except being a nuisance.

The shifting of clothes against rubber seats disrupted his thoughts; he stared up at a ginger who had her arms crossed. The first thing that he noticed was her stance; not that it was anything important, but the way she held herself was unforgettable. A tall blue eyed young woman who was unmistakably one of the members of student council. Though her hair was now down, it didn't disrupt her appearance of superiority.

"Cassandra Crane, member of the student council at your service," she said as she sat down again, letting out a sigh of relief.

The next one to stand up sent glares strictly at Jasper, who responded by ducking his head down a bit. This one certainly didn't want him here and he didn't blame her. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, making her grey eyes more noticeable. She slightly intimidated Jasper; the atmosphere was certainly colder than it was moments ago.

"Sayaka Okasaki, refrain from calling anything else but Sayaka," she said in a monotone voice but what caught Jasper off guard was the weak smile she gave. The corners of her mouth twitched, it seemed as if she was trying to lighten the mood. With a weak chuckle to herself, she began to sit down before the bus made a sharp turn to the right.

Everyone was pressed up against the left side of the bus, groaning from the unexpected impact. Pushing himself off the floor, some dust fell from Jasper's tanned skin. As everyone started to sit up again, the bus again took a sharp turn but to the left. Screams of shock and groans of pain joined the screeching of the tires. Loud thumps could be heard as Jasper got a quick glance of the area they were currently driving through. A couple dozen of the sloth like humans craned their necks towards their vehicle. The ones close to them were knocked over as the man behind the wheel tried to avoid them as much as possible. It wasn't until they were all tangled up together that they reached a steady cruising speed.

**Conrad Ryan Kaiser**

The blonde groaned as the bus calmed down and everyone tried to untangle themselves from each other. Not only was everyone's limbs twisted together, Conrad was the unlucky one that was stuck on the bottom. Long red hair was in his face and he could feel a body across his stomach. Cursing under his breath, he forced himself up, causing everyone else to tumble down. He dusted himself off as many of them gave him glares of annoyance, but he ignored them all, not actually caring.

An angered ginger, the one introduced as Cassandra, dusted off her brown skirt and took a deep breath before walking up to the driver. As everyone took their seats, all of them were staring at the driver, who had stopped the bus in an empty street. As the two students argued back and forth Conrad glanced around to find Jasper fixing his clothes. It was yesterday when Jasper and him made a bet on who could chug their soda faster, loser had to wear something embarrassing the rest of the week. Jasper lost and was supposed to wear women's clothes, which earned him a few wolf whistles from their friends. With a slight frown, he focused his attention on the two bickering students up front.

"Why don't I drive and you go introduce yourself to everyone," Cassandra said as the male sighed and stood up to allow the women to take the driver's seat.

Taking a quick glance at the male, Conrad recognized him almost instantly. With his eyes covered by goggles, everyone in his home room was always puzzled on what color his eyes really were. Conrad watched as the young man dug his hands into jean pockets and took a deep sigh. Pushing his blonde hair back, the male cleared his throat capturing everyone's attention.

"Hank Cross, nothing really fancy other than that," the blonde said as everyone nodded and proceeded onto whatever they were doing.

Leaning back up against the window, he put his feet up onto the seat and found himself sitting across from Hank. The two exchanged looks, though he couldn't see the other blonde's eyes, and then glanced at the two boys behind them. Jasper and Oliver were currently engaged in a small chat; well, the taller one was doing most of the talking. Letting an annoyed puff of air escape his lips, Conrad rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was certainly going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**High School of the Dead: The Raising Sun**

By: Aster Williams

_Hello, I would like to say a few words. Everyone who is reading this please give a big thank you to Tbroome535, he is currently my beta reader and I'm happy he has offered his assistance. Also, he caught me trying to write "them" as unknowns and such so now everyone won't be as confused. Another thing, chapters one and two were edited, due to some grammar issues. _

_One more thing...I'm sorry for the slow day in the story, a lot is happening at 7 o'clock in the morning. Fun way to start the day [Note: said with a sarcastic voice]. Anyway, please give a big round of applause or a big thank you review to Tbroome535 or you could just think "Aster stop writing this author note and get on with the story."_

_~Aster Williams_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

December 23 7:58 AM

**Hank Cross**

Hank sat down, leaning his back against the window of the bus; he released a drawn out sigh as he crossed his arms. He heard cheerful laughter from a few seats over, not that it bothered him but…he pressed his fingers into his forearms…he never understood them. Letting his eyes glance up, he found the one guy named Conrad staring back at him. Though Hank was sure that the other couldn't see his eyes, they both had the same thing on their mind. They both glanced at the two behind them, hearing the merry soul trying to distract the corrupted teenager from what was actually happening around them. Rolling his eyes, he adjusted his position and dug his hand into his back pocket. Feeling the familiar smooth surface, he released another sigh, this one in relief, as he reassured himself that he still had an extra pair of goggles. He then ducked his chin into his chest and tried to take this small time of peace and use it as rest.

Twitching his nose a bit, Hank woke up to the scent of a marker. His eyes widened as he grabbed the hand close to his face and pinned the unfortunate soul below him. Bright blue eyes stared up at him, frozen from the shock of being caught red-handed. The petite boy's lips started quivering as Hank slowly processed what was happening. He allowed the cross-dressing boy to sit up as he touched the rim of his goggles. When the tall teenager was about to say something, a soft chuckle cut him off.

"Aw, Jazzy you got caught!" a familiar voice whined playfully as the petite blonde blushed.

"How immature," another voice scoffed, clearly annoyed.

Turning his head, Hank saw the ginger named Cassandra currently crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Taking in his environment around him, he noticed that Cassandra handed the driving off to Sayaka and Conrad has drifted off to sleep too. He noticed the black mustache drawn on Conrad's face and quickly walked up to the bus mirror; only to find a half drawn mustache on his face. Grinding his teeth, he took in a deep breath before turning his head and shooting a stern glare at the feminine boy. Jasper was his name, the timid boy that Oliver wanted to save which forced their small group to wait for the two escaping boys. Hank had seen the petite blond from time to time, often seeing the cheerful young lad taking on challenges by his friends. To see him becoming this corrupted and useless…he clenched his fists…maybe it was better to leave the small brat.

**Jasper Q Flint**

The petite blond tugged at his skirt as his eyes stared at the ground. His arms were shaking from the scene that took place moments before. Laying beneath the taller male, he saw those stern green eyes glaring at him through the black tint of the other's goggles. It wasn't the intimidation that haunted Jasper, no, not at all; it was the eyes that told him that the other wouldn't hesitate to kill. Drawing in a shaky breath, he could only hear the footsteps coming towards him. The cheerful laughter from Oliver began to fade away as Jasper dared himself to look up. Taking a step back, he tried to escape the older blond who kept advancing towards him.

With a blink, everything changed; a scream of shock filled the air as everyone lunged forward. Tires screeched as Jasper's body was sent tumbling forward. Moments passed before Jasper could process what was happening. His body ached as he tried to sit up, but winced in pain as shards of glass dug into the palms of his hands. Lifting his palms to his face, he saw blood dripping down his wrist and arms. He let his eyes wander, only to find himself surrounded by a large amount of "them." Slowly "they" shuffled their way towards him as his eyes widened to finally realize he was trapped in the middle of a street; his eyes darting around to find someone…no, anyone…to protect him. Holding his forearms, he found someone that looked familiar to him. A flash of caramel caught his gaze as he found himself staring at Sayaka. She shoved a metal pole into his hand before swinging her sheathed katana at the head of a woman who was about to attack her. Sayaka quickly moved to attack another, leaving the boy to defend himself.

Clutching the metal pole, he turned around to come face to face with another of "them." His arms moved faster than his head and he soon found himself staring down at a corpse. The foul scent of metal filled the air as he stared at the bleeding woman. Eyes widening, he dropped the pole and backed up slowly, only to end up stumbling into someone. Turning around, he came face to face with another undead creature, a man he recognized as a Walgreens store employee. The man fell forward as Jasper stared into a pair of familiar dark green eyes. His mouth twitched as his vision started to blur. Without hesitation, Jasper wrapped his arms around the waist of his older friend.

**Sayaka Okasaki**

The young woman let out a grunt as she used her sheathed katana against the numberless amount of "them." Her jeans started to stick to her skin as she felt sweat beginning to trail down her face. Letting out puffs of air, she saw that more of "them" were coming. Looking around for an escape route, she finally found one, it was just a little ways away from her. Lunging forward, she let her katana trail behind as she swung it forward, causing a few of "them" to fall down due to the bludgeoning. Crouching down a bit, she boosted herself up on the wall and pulled herself up. Panting, she saw the others had copied her idea and they all looked at each other.

"So what's the plan now?" Sayaka asked, hitting an undead that was wearing the tattered remains of what appeared to be a mailman uniform, in the head with her katana.

"Well, I say we all go to a safe haven!" Oliver said as others rolled their eyes since he stated the obvious.

"Look, why don't we just go to Hank's house…he is bound to have a lot of weaponry," Cassandra suggested as Sayaka glanced over at Hank.

Everyone was silent as raspy moans filled the silence. With a hesitant nod from Hank, they allowed him to stand up and lead them towards his home. Wiping some sweat that was irritating her skin, Sayaka glanced at the useless boy hanging over Conrad's shoulder. He wasn't holding onto the metal pole that she handed him moments before, he was so pathetic. As if he knew that she was staring at him, his eyes lifted to stare back at her. His glistening bright blue eyes shocked her as she quickly diverted her eyes away from his. It bothered her that they had to carry around this useless idiot but…she glanced at him again to find him focusing on the ground…no, she wouldn't feel sorry for this person. Turning her head, the sun was still rising up but it was surrounded by a clear blue sky. It was almost mocking them how it was such a nice day, today of all days. She knew this was only the beginning of a new, frightening and cruel, world.


	4. Chapter 4

**High School of the Dead: The Raising Sun**

By: Aster Williams

_Hey everyone, I'm still alive. Sorry, I didn't update in a while; I got writers block but Tbroome535 helped me! I don't know what I would do without him, I'm serious I don't know what I would do without him. I wrote this all in one day a few days ago, remember I had writers block. Anywho, enjoy the chapter sorry for the delay._

_Oh, one more thing...if you are reading this chapter answer these questions please [especially you guys who have applied OCs in this story]_

_1. Should I do a Chrismas Special, something out of the story for reader enjoyment? [This would include characters that are going to be in the story but haven't made an appearance yet and some other random characters]_

_2. Should I at some point insert the canon characters into the story?_

_3. Finally, what do you think of the story cover? [The character featured on the cover is Jasper Q Flint]_

_~ DUke Aster Williams_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

December 23 08:56 AM

**Hank Cross**

Taking one step at a time, Hank balanced on the thin wall they were precariously balancing on. Below the group were many of "them." "They" were currently clawing at the brick wall, with no success, to knock the group down and feast upon them. With a deep breath, he clutched the knife in his hand and continued on. He tried to ignore the idea of falling as he neared the end of the wall. With a glance to the west, he saw his house on the small hill; they must be only a few miles away by now. Walking there was too dangerous…his eyebrows furrowed together…so what could they do? With everyone taking a break to shift their equipment, he tried to coming up with a plan of action. Looking to his left and right, he found something that would be quite helpful.

"Alright," he started as he turned around to the group, "we need to get to that red minivan, over there"

He pointed at the vehicle only a block away as everyone nodded in agreement, except a particular teenager. He tilted his head a bit to look at the blue eyed boy. Conrad whispered something into the boy's ear as the smaller one still didn't look convinced.

"Sorry, Jazz is a bit nervous," the blond said as he readjusted the hold he had on his friend.

"Aw, Jazzy! Come on, the sooner we get to Hank's house the faster we get to be safe," the active teenager said as he smiled and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Why are we going to Hank's house anyway?" the brunette girl asked as she retied her ponytail.

"Don't you guys know? He's the senator's son. Obviously he would have the most secure home out of everyone here," Cassandra answered while she put her hands on her hips after gesturing to around the group.

"I'm sorry if I didn't know that Ms. Student Council President," Sayaka snapped.

"Hey, I'm only a member of the student council, not the president," Cassandra argued back.

Hank closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. All he wanted was an answer from the quiet boy and what does he get; an argument from the two girls. Not only were the two girls bickering, the annoying brunette boy was trying to cheer up Jasper. As the noise was growing louder and louder; he snapped his eyes open and started to say something, but was cut off by someone else.

"If you two ladies are done arguing by now, could we please focus on getting to the fucking car?" Conrad snapped as Hank was taken back at his bluntness.

"Tch, fine," the two females said in unison before glaring at each other.

"So…what's the plan, Hank?" the blond asked as he handed Jasper to Oliver to hold.

"Well…we just need to get to the car without drawing too much attention," Conrad said as he adjusted his goggles.

"Okay, then let's go!" Oliver said cheerfully as everyone froze, looking scared.

**Jasper Q Flint**

Everything seemed to slow down as he could only hear a ringing sound in his ears. Hands reached down as he flung his arms out to reach up and grab them but a pair arms wrapped around his waist as he felt his body tumbling down. His eyes widened and his body jerked up as he made contact with the road. He saw the group trying to say something to him but he couldn't hear them. Jasper felt his body be hoisted up as the brunette boy quickly got to his feet. Clinging onto the man, Jasper looked past his shoulder; the group of "them" was all shuffling towards them, having heard the sound of their fall. Gripping the fabric of Oliver's shirt, Jasper drew in a deep breath as he shook his head. This couldn't be happening…those... Those things couldn't catch up to them that fast...could they?

Jasper only gasped in shock when he felt himself being pushed into the passenger seat of a vehicle, assuming this was the red minivan they had previously talked about. His head hit the door and his legs were pressed up against his head. His hair fell into his face, making his vision slightly obscured. The door of the car was closed, and luckily for them the keys were still in the car, under the driver's seat floor mat. With the engine starting, Jasper used some of his remaining senses to push himself up into a sitting position, only to be flung forward. He heard the doors behind him fling open and then get slammed shut. Behind him sat Cassandra and Hank, both panting and out of breath.

The car started raced on the street again as Oliver started to curse under his breath in some foreign language that Jasper didn't recognize. Putting on his seat belt, Jasper turned around and looked at his acquaintances. They were both gripping onto their weapons; Cassandra with the bloodied hammer and Hank with a knife. The small dirty blond looked down in his lap…he had dropped his pole during the last encounter with "them". The car hauled again, making Jasper cough from lack of oxygen because of the seat belt pressing into his shoulder and neck. Conrad and Sayaka stumbled inside as the minivan stopped and started again. Once the doors were closed, the scent of metal filled the van. It stung Jasper's nose, making his stomach turn. Covering his mouth, Jasper tried to distract himself by thinking of something else…him at home, playing with his pet bunny, Zealand.

"Hey…is everyone okay?" Oliver asked as he tried to avoid "them" by swerving the car.

"Y-yea…we're a-alright," Conrad answered for everyone, who either nodded or grunted.

"Which way Hank?" the brunette asked as Hank leaned forward a bit.

"Towards that house on the hill," the young man said as he waved his hand, telling Jasper to scoot over.

The goggled teenager crawled over to sit next to the younger boy. Jasper sat there awkwardly next to the door, trying not to eye the half drawn mustache on the older teen's face. Twirling his thumbs, he looked up at Hank and bit his lower lip. Jasper should apologize to him…he looked down…Hank was in the process of yelling at him before the whole bus accident happened. Before he could make up his mind, the taller teenager tilted his head down to stare at Jasper. In response, Jasper froze in shock before giving an awkward little chuckle.

"U-Uh…I-I'm sorry!" Jasper stuttered as he ducked his head down and raised his shoulders up a bit; without an answer, Jasper felt the situation get even more uncomfortable, if that was even positive.

"Just don't do it again, or else, ok?" Hank said sternly as the van stopped.

"We're here!" Oliver said cheerfully as he gave a small smile.

Getting out of the van, the gates of the mansion opened up. As the group of young teenagers entered the foreground, a man wearing a suit stood at the door. Jasper grabbed the arm of his older friend. The man that stared at them stood tall, proud and slightly intimidating. Glancing from Hank to the man, he noticed how similar they were. Hiding himself behind Conrad, Jasper poked his head out and watched the son and father start talking to each other. Cassandra was looking up at the tall mansion while Sayaka was just looking around, seeing how safe it actually was. Oliver on the other hand was walking back and forth; he seemed as if he couldn't stop moving, ever. Jasper stared up at the tall mansion; it had to be at least three stories high. No wonder Cassandra wanted to go here; many armed men were standing at the windows and doors. It was well secured, and not only that, they were staring at one of the most powerful men in the state…the famous senator, Adrian Cross.


	5. Lame Excuse for a Christmas Special

**High School of the Dead: The Raising Sun**

By: Aster Williams

_WARNING: This chapter contains no beta reader review and it is labeled as a lame excuse for a Christmas Special. You have been warned...written in about 1 hr and 20 mins._

_~Aster Williams_

* * *

**Christmas Special**

December 24, 2012 10:08 PM

A young man rushed down the hallway of the office building, papers in hand he finally reached the room labeled "Aster Williams." Panting, he opened the door without knocking to find the room a mess. Papers clustered around the trashcan, stacks of files were spread out on the table, trays of food from lunch were still on the table, and finally the desk was just a mess hall. It took T. Broome a moment to find the small author sleeping with his headphones plugged into the computer. Sighing, he hit Aster Williams on the head which woke up the dark haired teenager. T. Broome took a seat in the empty chair and leaned against the desk. Rubbing his eyes, Aster yawned before looking over at the time.

"How long were you sleeping?" the older man asked as Aster stretched a bit.

"I don't know…" the smaller man answered as he stopped the youtube song he was currently listening to.

"You know you have to finished the Christmas Special" T. Broome said as he handed Aster some papers

"I know…" Aster said as he hit his head against the screen of the computer, "…don't remind me."

"You're the one that asked for my help," the older man said as he leaned back and fixed the blazer he was wearing.

"Yeah, I know…just give me a moment," Aster said as he tapped his fingers against the keys of the keyboard.

"Take your time…you have a few hours left…and counting," the brunette said as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Shut up…you're not the one writing this," the author said as he held his head.

The sound of the door opening caught the two's attention. In the doorway stood a rather tall dark brown man holding a couple mugs full of hot chocolate.

"Oh…Motley, what's up?" Aster asked as he stood up.

"Just seeing when I'm going to make an appearance," the older man said as he handed the two teenagers their mugs.

"Thanks, and it seems you're be making an appearance in the Christmas Special since Aster wanted to have all the twelve of you entering the story at some time," T. Broome said as he sent a glance at the author, who was currently sipping his drink.

"I'm on it, I promise…I just don't have any inspiration right now," the author complained as he set the mug down and leaned back into his seat.

"Well…maybe you can't concentrate because of this mess," Motley said as he referred to the messy room.

"It only bothers you Motley," Aster said as he rolled his eyes.

"No fighting…Aster you need to start writing," T. Broome said as he tried to prevent a fight.

"Why don't we all just go out and have fun in the snow?" someone suggested as the three of them took notice of the short haired blonde.

"Holy Roman Empire, it's Russia…wait no…there's no scarf," Aster exclaimed before realizing it was only Dmitri, a Russian-American that Aster thought was Russian when he saw the application.

"Maybe that'll inspire Aster to write something," Broome said as the author sprang up in excitement.

"Let's go!" the enthusiastic author shouted as he grabbed the editor's hand and raced down the hallway.

Grabbing some warm gloves and scarves, Aster rallied up all the victims…erm…cast members outside. Jumping up and down, Broom was a little worried if allowing the author to goof off was a bad idea.

"Okay! Let's all build a gigantic snowman!" the author said as everyone looked at each other.

"That sounds like fun," Jasper and Oliver exclaimed as the three of them disappeared, most likely to make a snowman.

T. Broome on the other hand looked at the rest of the cast. There were only a few groups out of the ten remaining cast members. The two that stood out were the two girls, Cassandra and Sayaka. It seemed as if they were complaining about how they were the only two girls accepted, and how they were worried about the story in the future. Sighing, Broome looked at the group of five that seemed to have a few things in common…their quietness. Though, it seemed as if they collected together and were actively talking to each other in their little group. Lastly were the others, who were a bit worried about the trio that left to go make a snowman. Deciding which group to talk to, he walked over to the group of five.

"So…when do you think we'll make an appearance?" Richard asked as the others shrugged.

"I heard that Aster is making a Christmas Special and putting us all in," Jared, a very intelligent boy, said as he closed his book.

"What are you guys talking about?" T. Broome asked as the group looked a bit terrified.

"Well, we were just talking about the story," the red haired man, known commonly as Deadeye, said as he leaned on one leg and pushed up his sunglasses.

"Ah…don't worry, Aster is going to have you guys appear sometime," T. Broome said as he was hit with a snowball.

Turning around, he saw Oliver waving his hands in the air trying to catch the editor's attention.

"Look at our snowman!" Aster shouted as he directed to the poor excuse for a snowman.

"U-Uh…that's great," Broome said as he gave a weak smile…as long as this inspires Aster to write a Christmas special, all is good.

Taking a sigh, Broome was hit again with a snowball. Snapping his blue eyes towards the area that the snow ball came from, he saw Thomas whistling as he walked away casually. Narrowing his eyebrows together, he bent down to scoop up some snow and threw it at the dark brown haired boy. Thomas looked at Broome in shock when someone shouted two words.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Everything then turned to mayhem. Everyone was hidden behind trees and going into a full on battle. Broome hid behind a tree to find Aster next to him, who smiled at his editor. With that, they both peered around their shoulders to see if the coast was clear. A snowball hit the tree that concealed them, making them both freeze. Crouching down, they both crawled their way towards the safety of the office building. Unfortunately they were attacked by Deadeye and Motley, who seemed to be dominating the fight. Raising their hands in defeat, they were sent to sit next to the others who had surrendered. As minutes passed, it turned out that the only people left in the fight were Deadeye, Motley, Hank, Cassandra, Oliver and surprisingly Jasper, who was most likely hiding in a tree.

"So, how long is this going to last?" Jared asked as he wiped the snow off his book.

"Don't know…could be a while," Aster said as he snapped his fingers.

"What, did you get an idea?" Broome asked as Aster nodded.

"Yep, let's go!" Aster said as he sprang up and ran into the office building; well he actually crashed into the glass doors.

Leaving the five remaining competitors to figure out the winner, the rest of the nine went inside to drink some hot chocolate. With an ice bag on his head and a laptop on his lap, Aster started to write the Christmas Special…well a pathetic excuse for a Christmas Special.

* * *

"And this is why you shouldn't decide to write a Christmas Special at last minute kids," Jasper said to the camera.

"Yep…now we hope you enjoyed this…pathetic excuse for a Christmas Special," Conrad said as the camera pointed to him.

"Well, uh…happy holidays to you all," Jared mumbled, hiding his face behind his book.

"Remember, don't make a snowman unless you know how to make a proper snowman," Sayaka said as she sipped some hot chocolate.

"Also, hot chocolate isn't the only type of drink for Christmas…many people enjoy eggnog!" Cassandra shouted, directing it at the author who was sitting in the background.

"Okay…now don't make stupid mistakes and decide who the king of snowball fights is by having a fight that goes on for hours," Hank said as he didn't want to admit he lost the crown.

"Aw…Hank you put up a good fight, but you all know that I would win because Jasper helped me and he has the element of surprise!" Oliver said as he hugged the petite blonde.

"Anyway…have a happy holiday and don't kill Aster for his…Christmas Special," the Canadian said as he was cleaning his glasses.

"Happy holidays, if you are reading this at 12:00 in the morning…then shame on you because this was supposed to be a surprise!" Richard said as he shook his head at anyone reading this at 12:00 in the morning.

"Well, I don't know what to say…um…have fun in the snow but if you don't have any snow then good luck having fun in it," Thomas said as he awkwardly rubbed his arm.

"Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year…Chapter 5 will be out sometimes soon," Dmitri said as Aster holds up a sign reading: I swear he looks like Russia.

"Again, Aster apologizes for the poor excuse for a Christmas Special and his sad humor that only he actually gets," Motley says as the camera shuts off once he is done.

The camera turns on again, showing Aster and T. Broome sitting in front of the Christmas tree.

"Hi…this is Aster Williams and T. Broome here…I want to apologize again for this poor excuse for a Christmas Special," Aster said as he laughs awkwardly and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah…this was all Aster's idea," the editor says as Aster punches his arm.

"Hey…I worked a good hour and twenty minutes on this," Aster complained.

"Says the one what admits this was a bad Christmas Special," Broome said rolling his eyes.

"Okay well uh…please don't shoot me and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year," Aster said as he walks out of the camera's view.

"Yeah…have a happy holidays and a happy New Year," Broome says and then reaches over to turn off the camera.


End file.
